The invention herein relates to an apparatus for aiding to secure sheets of rubber roofing to the upper surface of a roof. Roofing sheets comprised of rubber material are now used more widely for roof coverings because of their optimal life and durability. The usual approach is to place over the upper roof surface or structure a grid-like pattern of bonding plates, dispersed over the upper roof surface and spaced relative to one another in a regular matrix-like pattern, generally four feet or more apart. The rubber roof sheets are, in turn, adhered in a flush manner to the upper surfaces of such fastening plates, using a suitable adhesive. In other applications the bonding plates are affixed over the top of the rubber roof sheets to hold the rubber roof sheets in a flush manner to the upper roof surface. The usual arrangement in using such fastening plates is a series of evenly-spaced rows and columns of such plates, regularly and symmetrically spaced as seen from an upper elevation view of such roof. Bonding plates function to securely hold the rubber roofing sheets in place.
The present practice, as stated, is to disperse the bonding plates over the upper roof surface, using nails or screws, to adhere the bonding plate to the upper rubber surface. Once the bonding plates are in place, they serve as the medium to which the rubber sleath is affixed by some appropriate fastening means to affix the bonding plates to the upper roof surface. If the plates are affixed over the rubber sheets, the same arrangement is still used.
One of the predominant problems with the bonding plate fastening process is that if plastic scres are used as opposed to nails, a different size central opening is required in the center of the bonding plate, because when plastic screws are used, 2 larger shank diameter is usually required then the shank diameters of nails, and therefore different size holes are needed in the bonding plate. This invention is therefore directed to this end and the following objects are directed accordingly.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved apparatus for affixing rubber roofing sheets to the upper surface of a roof;
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved bonding device for installing rubber roof sheets for covering roof structures;
A further object of the subject invention is to provide an improved bonding apparatus for affixing roofing materials to a roof structure.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide an improved process for adhering and affixing rubber roof sheets to the upper surface of a roof;
Other and further objects will become apparent from a reading of the following description taken in conjunction with the claims.